mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphim Armor
'''Seraphim Armor '''is a triple-purpose assistance hardsuit designed more as an ability enhancing set of tactical gear than a traditional suit of armor. It was designed by both the Sirta Foundation and the Armali Council's Noveria division. Description The “SSERAPHIMM” ‘Seraphim’ armor is a highly functional and partitioned armor suit model, designed as a direct streamlined improvement to a previous Armali Council design. The armor seeks to provide a versatile medium platform to cater to cryo engineers, medical specialists, and biotics of all disciplines - especially people who practice two or more of these approaches. In 2177, Armali Council took notice of three Alliance military contracts, each opened to the free market competition. Each contract was for a specific military application - an enhanced armor portable power source, a biotic amplifier, and a wholistic medical diagnosis scanner. Knowing that the asari, turian and salarian markets for such goods had been largely fulfilled over the centuries, the growing human market was a potent source of new income. Taking a bold move, the Noveria Guild set out to complete all three projects in a single undertaking. With a lack of expertise in medical apparatus and combat hardsuits, Armali Council subcontracted the armor and scanner to Sirta Foundation, creating modular variants of the Phoenix medium hardsuit, and the Chameleon Omni-tool, revamping its sensor analysis package as a medical scanning device. Meanwhile, Armali Council prepared multiple experimental concepts, intent of compacting them in a single custom package. By extending Bose Einstein Condensate production in a dedicated backpack reservoir, engineers were able to create a mutually advantageous power supercooled superconductor, creating a battery with near zero resistance and long term storage. In addition, the BEC could be accessed on demand to power cryonic technical applications, available from the users Omni-tool or a specialized fire extinguisher styled gauntlet. The specialized cryonic arm is capable of launching BEC’s at a much higher velocity, giving them a larger effective range for tackling fires - or enemies - faster, or from a safer range. In addition, the Noveria guild produced an incredibly flashy set of biotic amplifier options. The first was merely a standard set of biotic amplifier pads, using miniature biotic amps along the users neck, shoulders, and upper arms. The second was a highly stylized option, originally slated for asari justicars. A pair of biotic amplifier wings could be mounted to the back, attached alongside the BEC power plant. These had several functions - to act as a standard directional biotic amplifier for each arm, to help wax biotic barriers, and to assist with any flying, charging, sliding or floating biotic maneuvers. By stabilizing and projecting in tandem with the users biotic heuristics, the user experiences a smoother, less strenuous and more impactful movement pattern. To tie the potential system together, a dedicated tactical suite was required for all three original briefs. A converted Mnemonic visor was used as a baseline, helping coordinate the inherent power and assistance of the BEC backpack and biotic wings with a specialized VI and heads up display. To grant it additional disease triage and low atmosphere viability, the visor was largely faced off and integrates into standard hardsuits, allowing it to function fully as a rebreather, and partially as a combat helmet. Additionally, the dedicated HUD remains the best option of analysing information from the medical scanner or the integrated power supply, though a firmware patch for standard hardsuits and tactical visors was completed. Once the initial Phoenix and Chameleon conversion arrived, Armali Council finally spliced together all of the options, creating a suit capable of a decent array of combat and non-combat roles. Moreso, the pure modularity of much of the components allowed it be sold individually, or used piecemeal with other armors. When they were shown to the Alliance officers, they were initially skeptical about how integrated much of the functionality was. It was perhaps partially invented that most of the elements worked best as a package, forcing such a buyer to purchase exclusively from one source, rather than pick the best from each category. Regardless, the suite as a whole was nonetheless well received, performing on par in the three initial briefs. To that end, the Alliance summarily placed an order for field trials, specifically for their corpsmen, biotics, and engineers. Category:Armor Category:Sirta Foundation Category:Armali Council Category:Human Armor